


with my eyes closed, i'm still dancing in your love

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending?, I'm not saying more because I don't want to spoil it, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: The full moon was casting its golden light onto their bodies, but they didn’t need any guidance, as something hidden, more powerful, was moving them. They were nothing but skin against skin, melting and becoming one with the sea.





	with my eyes closed, i'm still dancing in your love

**Author's Note:**

> The title was borrowed from BANKS' song, "Godless," which inspired this fic. I recommend listening to it only after you've finished reading.

It was a crisp night, the temperature rather unusual for that time of the year. They decided to go in anyway. Hand in hand, their bodies fully naked, they walked towards the tea.

“God, you look beautiful,” Sergio said, just as her feet reached the water. 

Raquel squeezed his hand tighter and looked into his glistening eyes. “I missed you,” she admitted.

Sergio gave her a warm smile and before she knew it, he was lifting her in his arms. He resumed the walk, with her laughing and urging him to put her down.

“We’re going to do it slowly. I got you,” he promised, holding her body above the water like she was the most precious thing he needed to protect.

She took a deep breath and waited for Sergio to put her down. When she felt the sand between her toes, the water’s level was right below her collarbones. 

The waves were crashing into their bodies, making Raquel shiver even more. But Sergio was quick to press his body against hers again, making her tremble with a different feeling this time.

Raquel pulled him in for a kiss and tasted the salt on his lips. Completely lost in him, she didn’t notice when his arms moved from her back to her buttocks but gasped in surprise when he took her legs and placed them around his waist. Still kissing him, she crossed her ankles and tried to find a comfortable position.

The full moon was casting its golden light onto their bodies, but they didn’t need any guidance, as something hidden, more powerful, was moving them. They were nothing but skin against skin, melting and becoming one with the sea.

When Sergio reached between her legs, a moan escaped her lips as soon as she felt him. Even underwater, he still managed to find her spot. But what she truly wanted was to have him inside her, after months of longing and crying herself to sleep.

Raquel grabbed his wrist and he removed his hand. When she looked at him, she saw the lust that had overcome her, mirrored in his eyes.

"Can I?" Sergio asked, his voice, a whisper.

Raquel only nodded and closed her eyes. The moment she had desperately waited for was near.

With one arm he still held her and with the other, he connected their bodies. As always, he did it slowly, waiting for her silent responses. She welcomed him instantly and a tear of pure ecstasy rolled down her cheek as soon as he entered her completely.

Sergio was taking his time, kissing every inch of skin that was accessible in the meantime, but something within her was urging her to increase the pace. "_You're always in a hurry" _ she imagined he'd tell her later. But in that moment, all he did was comply and sync his movements to hers.

It was unlike anything else she had experienced before and she wanted that sensation to never leave her body. But suddenly, he was no longer kissing her. She could no longer feel him. And then…

She fell into the water that was deeper than she remembered it and she struggled to come to the surface. When she finally did, she also opened her eyes.

The sea was gone and so was Sergio. She was in her bed, gasping for air and shaking. It was just another cruel dream, similar to the ones she had been having for months.

…

In the first weeks after the heist, life kept her so busy, that she barely had time to think of him. Soon after the investigations were over, she quit her job before they had a chance to fire her. They had already taken everything from her, she thought she would at least leave with her dignity partially intact.

Everything she was doing, she was doing on autopilot. She would clean the house every day until her mother pointed it out and suggested she went out. Instead, she asked her to finally teach her how to cook and the woman was delighted to fulfil her request. After only two weeks she could perfectly make about a dozen recipes and it filled her heart with momentary joy to see her daughter smile approvingly after tasting her food.

It took her more than a month to bring herself to leave the house and on her way to the supermarket, she passed by Café Hanoi and her heart sunk in her chest. She desperately needed to go inside and sit at the table she and Sergio had sat at for the last time. And so she did.

Everyone's eyes were on her, but she didn’t let herself feel intimidated by their scrutinizing glances. She looked towards the table and smiled in agony. Two teenagers were sitting there, so lost in their conversation that they didn’t even see her.

She didn’t know how she was going to get on with her life. A part of her was still hoping, months after he left, that he’d eventually give her a sign. Sergio didn’t say much before he let her go that day, but it was the way he was looking at her when they were saying their goodbyes that convinced her they would meet again.

But even if he'd managed to contact her, what would've happened next? Sure, they'd talked about getting away, but that was before. When Salva made that proposal, it didn’t seem like such a crazy idea. But Salva was no more. Could she follow the man all Europe was trying to track down?

During the day, she tried to convince herself she could live without him, but almost every night she was dreaming of him. And those weren’t dreams she could talk about out loud. She craved him and she had no clue how she was going to get rid of that feeling.

What hurt more was that every dream ended too soon, just like their story. She’d touch herself and think of him, but it was in vain. The pleasure was short-lived and quickly replaced with something deeper than yearning, something that could be relieved just by him.

…

She somehow managed to fall asleep again, the exhaustion caused by previous sleepless nights taking over. Paula woke her up, already dressed up and she gave her a sleepy, but thankful smile.

After driving her daughter to school, Raquel returned home. She put on comfortable clothes, grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream and went to her room to watch tv. On every news channel, they were talking about the heist. One year had passed and she hadn’t even noticed it. She continued eating her ice cream, not really listening to what was being said until she realised she had forgotten something else, too.

With her heart drumming in her chest, Raquel quickly went to grab the book in which she had put the postcards. With everything that happened after she received them, it was no wonder she forgot about their existence. She sat on the bed, turned off the tv that was becoming annoying and opened the book.

She studied them one by one with melancholy, Sergio's words echoing in her mind. When she got to the one from Palawan, the one he had chosen, she examined it closely. When she turned it around, she saw it. It wasn’t a simple postcard. It was part of a puzzle.

She arranged the rest of the postcards and she realised the writings on their backs were coordinates. The sign she had been waiting for a year, she had it all along.

How fast could she get to Palawan?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, my attempt at covering the year that passed between the heist and the day Raquel saw the postcards. I hope I managed to capture that dreamlike atmosphere in the beginning. If you see mistakes of any kind, I apologize. And if you got this far, thank you for reading it. I'd love to know your thoughts.
> 
> *This was written with the soundtrack of Poldark in my ears and a Yankee candle("Sweet morning rose") burning near my laptop.


End file.
